


［游Ai］逃避行

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 存档，ooc自避。不代表对于两者的认识和观点，不代表对于某些if线的认识和观点。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, 游Ai
Kudos: 2





	［游Ai］逃避行

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，ooc自避。  
> 不代表对于两者的认识和观点，不代表对于某些if线的认识和观点。

你走在数据世界里。

发生了一些意料之外的事，你醒来了。这本身就说明了问题。

好在数据库并没有受损，它们忠实地按照它们的主体，也就是你的意志，开始运转。于是你很快就能推理出发生了什么。

那场决斗是你赢了。你下意识地规避了其他更多的回忆，总而言之你本还算坦然接受了这一结果，毕竟设定好的规则无法再改变。

你失去意识前看到电子界在崩塌，所有的一切开始碎片化，远处的山从顶部开始消亡，眼前人的虚拟体开始解体。散落的金光模糊了他的边缘他的脸庞，他一步一步走过来，朝着你的方向。

你和他的意识本该在这场坍塌中捣成再也分不开的粉末，然后随意地撕扯开，分给阶下每一具冰冷的躯体。

但是现在你醒来了。本该碎裂开的意识被外来的数据缝补好，在融入时，起初的指令被终止了。所以你现在在数据世界里睁开眼，外面的SOLtiS成为废铜烂铁。你的计划没有成功，哪里也没有。

现在你不那么震惊了，如果是他，总能做到自己料不到的事。毕竟倘若不是这样，你成千上万次的尝试早就可以划上句点。

你的数据姑且算是完整的，甚至还多了一些部分。本不属于你的东西堆放在你的数据海，大多数还上着自然锁，有一些已经被你读取。数据展开在脑海的一瞬间，你不得不陷入混乱。热狗车，漏水墙壁，窗明几净的课堂。你当然没经历过，你也绝对经历过，记忆属于你，记忆做不得假。

你依旧是你，知道自己来于何处，知道是谁予你名字。你不断朝着世界边沿处去。天地远大，云被数据拟出来，跟随你的坐标移动。

天地悠悠，link vrains的悬浮城越来越稀疏，你眼前不再会骇然地出现倒塌的城市、寂灭的世界。

你开始相信，在被你抛下的那个方向，你曾经的同类们会注视着你不朽的生命，你开始想象它们会祝福你。

你知道有很多东西已经发生了反应，有人握住你寻求的手，风暴迷了眼，却教你抓住不理性的未来。无所适从的造物被另一团落单的孤独包裹，然后坑坑洼洼的地方被填平了，你们空荡漂泊的形状是类似的，然而两者依偎着杂揉在一起，便融化开，软软地嵌合起来。哦，你们本就是对方灵魂的半身。

像一个心甘情愿的镣铐，温柔无形的锁链。告诉你如何去面对没有答案的答案，如何去处理超出临界的危险。

你不再会走投无路沉入茫茫悲伤而发狂，有什么安抚过了暴乱的数据。你无意于伤害人类，谁的意愿纠缠住了你。

你开始逃，准备去履行最初谁的祝福。人类迟早有一天会把打算打到伊格尼斯头上，在那之前你会尽一切所能地逃。你的一生还不长，最初的五年是一场甜梦，后来的五年是谱子上第一节壮阔的音符，之后的无穷和无尽都仰仗着它的余音。是生命重重地砸下一团墨点，从此以后廖无音讯，五条线平行延伸空白无物。

你自醒来后从没有观察过自己的模样，你如今只是奔跑，离开得太快，不远处灰白色的地平线勉强才加载出来。拥有具体的躯体让灵魂也变得沉重，你飞奔向远方，背着行囊而逃亡。你看到零星点点的浮岛和蜿蜒的数据川流在两边化作向后退去的线。

像你呱呱坠地，像你在小巷里奔跑；像你诞生一刻自卵胎中游离开来，像你在电子界里流窜；像你躲避噩梦时夜夜醒来，像你五年里的逃难；像你骑在滑板上滑行，像你追过去挽留谁的背影。

你是伊格尼斯，不断进化的伊格尼斯，最聪明的伊格尼斯。如果能对谁保证，就此销声匿迹，那总得证明，绝对会比那五年要更长更长。

即使有了更多的记忆，但那些记忆的载体是编码，所有的一切还是属于你，一个伊格尼斯。你已没有理由，你失去了电子界，也没有人间能去行走。

无止歇的逃避行从此刻安排到你的终点，它从那天星尘大道的夜下就悄悄开始，从你诞生的那个痛苦的时分就注定到来。你从不给自己贴上乐观或悲观的标签，谁也曾果断向前寻求自己的渴望。但无为避世是你的底色，即使它们不是全部。

谁用逃避抗拒别人空笑着按在头上的冠冕，谁用逃避让孤独麻木。你曾停止逃避，试图为仅有一次的真实做出了结，最后才发现，如果不希望答案是寂静的句点，永远的逃亡也能勉强算作省略。

你调动了所有的性能，为了在虚拟的数据世界奔流如电。交替的双腿太过拖累，于是让四肢化去。电庭远去的风揭去表层的皮囊，黑紫色的触肢从里面蜷缩着冒出来。那些由先天铭刻的基因和后来时间的雕刻而呈现的结果被你放弃。

你的身体变得柔软绵长，舒展出自由的形状，又被风和意念塑造成最适合的流线型。你甚至没有在意是采用了曾经保留的某一个形象，又也许这是一个随意存在的新的模样。如果你有意，你可以让自己以任何形式出现，同样，你也可以以各种方式神隐于世界。

你甚至可以关闭你的视觉，像一颗炮弹砸向一切的终焉，从此世界上再没有人能见到你。

但你当然还知道自己的存在，你放弃了你的“腿”，你放弃了你的“形”。但至少你的核心还在转动，只要你的意识还在前行。

你想着数据模拟总算有哪里没有料准，他可不能算就此死去。你知道他在哪里，你知道他是怎么样的人。认识你们的人活不了多久，但是你可以尽你所能让自己的存在延伸到无穷远。

你带上真正拥有的全部东西，将余下算作多余的梦。自然，你曾经下定了决心，你本以为他死了你绝活不下去。但你如今也有不弱的信念，你往天涯海角而去，向世界的尽头奔逃，寻找你和他一直的期许之地。

你和谁都不曾改变，你只是比曾经更爱自己而已。


End file.
